a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire igniter of carbonaceous fuel, and more particularly to a barrel-shape fire igniter which provides an initial operation to ignite cold and raw carbonaceous fuel.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As the carbonaceous fuel can be carried safely for use in a cook-out, and ashes after burning can be used as fundamental elements of an organic fertilizer, most of the cook-outs or barbecues will use the carbonaceous fuel as a fire source, including coke, charcoal or plant coal formed by densification.
As a density of the carbonaceous fuel is close to that of wood or even the coke, and the carbonaceous fuel is in a grainy shape, fire cannot be ignited immediately due to a restriction of fire power of flares; hence, an ignition operation should be performed to a pile of carbonaceous fuel.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a perspective view of a conventional fire igniter, wherein a barrel-shape fire igniter 1 includes a barrel unit 10 which surrounds a fire chamber 100, and a side of which is connected with a handle 11 and an auxiliary handle 12 through a connection plate 13. After an interior of the fire chamber 100 is emplaced with the carbonaceous fuel, a kindling fire is made to ignite the fire within the fire chamber 100. By the barrel unit 10, a side wind and an unnecessary heat loss can be avoided, allowing flames after igniting the carbonaceous fuel at a bottom layer to attack toward the carbonaceous fuel stacked at upper layers, so as to achieve a complete pre-heating and ignition.
When most of the grainy carbonaceous fuel can be combusted by themselves, they are poured into a barbecue oven or a cook-out oven to carry out a thermal work. Due to that in a conventional design, the barrel unit 10 is a cylindrical barrel with a fixed cross section; hence, it is not collected easily when carrying. Furthermore, as the interior of the barrel unit 10 is dirty, other objects cannot be put in there. On the other hand, the handle is usually fixed; therefore, a rather large volume will be occupied in the carrying space.